RJ'S TAR 1: Back To Basics
RJ's The Amazing Race 1: Back To Basics 'is the first season of RJ's The Amazing Race Generation 2, but the nineteenth instalment of the RJ's The Amazing Race franchise. The season premiered on August 13, 2016. It features 14 teams of 1 in a race around the world for the title of Amazing Race: Back To Basics Champion! The winner of The Amazing Race: Back To Basics was Christian. __TOC__ Production ''The Amazing Race 1: Back To Basics began on August 13, 2016 with hosts Ryan (Ryan_Jambe) and Eric (EM002) at the Los Angeles Wax Museum in Los Angeles. There was a short mid-season break after Leg 4, but the final result was revealed on October 23rd, 2016. The cast includes returning players from Generation 1, but the whole cast are new to Generation 2. Racers who have past experience include; Andrew, Anthony, Brendon, Diego, Eric, James, and Sam. Racing for their first time; Anna, Christian, Garret, Mike, Rennac, Simon, and Stoner. Additionally, this season featured first time visits to Senegal and Saudi Arabia whereas all the other countries were visited at least once during Generation 1. We love twists, so this season saw a "Back To Basics" twist which utilised the rules from the original season (Season 1) of The Amazing Race. The biggest changes to the format include a Fast Forward on each leg of the race and no penalties if you're saved from elimination (non elimination leg). Results The following players participated in the Race. Race Summary Leg 1 (United States > Brazil) * Los Angeles Wax Museum, Los Angeles, California, United States (Starting Point) * Los Angeles to São Paulo, Brazil * São Paulo (Bandeiras Monument) (Who's Ready To Carry The Flag?) * São Paulo (Oscar Freire Street) (Shopping or Sewing) * São Paulo (São Paulo Cathedral) In this leg's Fast Forward racers had to complete a sliding puzzle of the Bandeiras Monument. The first racer to complete the sliding puzzle wins the Fast Forward and the right to go directly to the Pit Stop. In the Roadblock, racers had to march a distance of 100 metres with a flag and had to make sure the flag did not touch the ground. Once the racers completed the distance, the local Brazilian would give them their next clue. In the Detour, the choice was between Shopping and Sewing. In Shopping, racers had to search the shops on Oscar Freire Street for one of the three shops that had their next clue. Once the racers found one of the correct shops, they would get their next clue from the cashier. In Sewing, racers had to recreate a t-shirt design, so it was exactly the same. Once the racers mirrored the t-shirt design, the fashion designer would give them their next clue. Leg 2 (Brazil > French Guinea) * São Paulo (São Paulo Cathedral) * São Paulo (Jaraguá Peak) * São Paulo to Cayenne, French Guinea * Cayenne (Jardin Botanique de Cayenne) (Peppers or Porches) * Cayenne (Devil's Island) (Who's Feeling Puzzled?) * Cayenne (Place de Chaînes Brisées) In this leg's Fast Forward, racers had to take it in turns to take 1-3 petals off a flower. The flower had 20 petals. The racer who managed to take the last petal off the flower would win the Fast Forward and the right to go directly to the Pit Stop. In the Detour, the choice was between Peppers and Porsches. In Peppers, racers had to cut and chop 50 peppers. Once they correctly cut and chopped all the peppers, the chef would give them their next clue. In Porches, racers had to drive a Porsche Cayenne around a course without crashing or coming off the course. Once the racers reach the end of the course, a professional driver would give them their next clue. In the second Roadblock, racers had to complete sets of rebus puzzles. Once the racers answered all the rebus puzzles correctly, the boat captain would give them their next clue. '''Additional Task * At Jaraguá Peak, racers had to pick one of three spots to get to then complete a puzzle. The spots were various distances apart, but the further away the spot, the easier the puzzle. Once the racers reached a spot and completed the puzzle, they would reveal their next clue. Leg 3 (French Guinea > France) * Cayenne (Place de Chaînes Brisées) * Cayenne to Paris, France * Paris (La Caféothèque) (Who's Ready For A Brew?) * Paris (Louvre) (A Love For Sport or A Love For Art) * Paris (Eiffel Tower) In this leg's Fast Forward, racers had to hold a cup of coffee whilst items were thrown at them. If the racer could keep hold of the cup of coffee after all the items were thrown at them, the barista would award them with the Fast Forward and the right to go directly to the Pit Stop. In the Roadblock, racers had to try hot drinks from across the world and work out which country each of them were from. Once the racer matched all the coffees with the correct countries, the barista would give them their next clue. In the Detour at the Louvre, the choice was between A Love For Sport and A Love For Art. In A Love For Sport, racers had to pedal a bike to power up a light bulb, so it switches on. Once the light bulb turns on, a Louvre staff member would give them their next clue. In A Love For Art, racers had to complete a sliding puzzle of the Mona Lisa. Once racers formed the picture correctly, the person dressed as Leonardo Da Vinci would give them their next clue. Leg 4 (France > Austria) * Paris (Eiffel Tower) * Paris to Vienna, Austria * Vienna (Wiener Musikverein) (Who Has An Eye For Music?) * Vienna (Wiener Hofoper) (On The Stage or In The Crowd) * Vienna (Oesterreichische Nationalbibliothek) * Vienna (Vienna Woods) In this leg's Fast Forward, racers had to get on some skis and navigate down a course. The first racer to reach the end of the course would win the Fast Forward and the right to go directly to the Pit Stop. In the Roadblock, racers had to work out the note each highlighted key on a piano was. Once the racer identified all the highlighted keys correctly, the pianist would give them their next clue. In the Detour at Wiener Hofoper, the choice was between On The Stage and In The Crowd. In On The Stage, racers had to search for a violin. Once the racers found a violin, the orchestra's conductor would give them their next clue. In In The Crowd, racers had to search the theatre's seats for a seat that had their next clue. Once the racers found their next clue, they could continue racing. Additional Task * At the Oesterreichische Nationalbibliothek, racers had to search the library for a book written by Austrian author Felix Salten (Bambi, a Life in the Woods). Racers were instructed the book would help them find the Pit Stop. Leg 5 (Austria > Senegal) * Vienna (Vienna Woods) * Vienna (Sigmund Freud Museum) * Vienna to Dakar, Senegal * Dakar (Grand Mosque of Dakar) (Who's Feeling Precious?) * Dakar (Cheikh Anta Diop University) (Pieces or Papers) * Dakar (African Renaissance Monument) In this leg's Fast Forward, racers had to count the number of beads on a necklace. The first racer to count the correct number of beads on the necklace would win the Fast Forward and the right to go directly to the Pit Stop. In the Roadblock, racers were given boxes and had to place a sapphire, ruby, and emerald into the correct spaces in each box. Each box came with a set of instructions to help the racers work out where to put the precious stones. Once the racers completed all the boxes, the owner of the market stall would give them their next clue. In the Detour at Cheikh Anta Diop University, the choice was between Pieces and Papers. In Pieces, racers had to complete a jigsaw of the University's logo. Once racers complete the jigsaw correctly, the head of the university would give them their next clue. In Papers, racers had to count and work out the number of exam papers a university lecturer had to mark. Once racers worked out the correct total, the university lecturer would give them their next clue. Additional Task * At the Sigmund Freud Museum, racers had to work out who in the room had a fear of flying. Racers were allowed to ask three questions to help work out the identity of the person. Once the racers worked out who had a fear of flying, Lance who had the fear of flying, would give them their next clue. Leg 6 (Senegal > Botswana) * Dakar (African Renaissance Monument) * Dakar to Gaborone, Botswana * Gaborone (Gaborone International Convention Center) (Music or Dance) * Gaborone (Somarelang Tikologo) (Who's Feeling Green?) * Gaborone (Southern Africa Development Community) * Gaborone (Three Dikgosi Monument) This leg's Fast Forward was not aired, so there are no records of what the task was. In the Detour, the choice was between Music and Dance. In Music, racers would be given a sheet of lyrics and had to order the letters provided from the one that appeared the most to the least. Once racers worked out the correct order, the local would give them their next clue. In Dance, racers had to perform a Kwaito dance routine. Once they hit all the right moves, the professional Kwaito dancer would give them their next clue. In this Roadblock at Somarelang Tikologo, racers had to sort recyclable items into the correct boxes. Once all the items were sorted into the right boxes, the recycle yard owner would give them their next clue. Additional Task * After completing the Roadblock at Somarelang Tikologo, racers had to direct a truck driver to the Southern Africa Development Community. Once they reached the Southern Africa Development Community, the truck driver gave them their next clue. Leg 7 (Botswana > Cyprus) * Gaborone (Three Dikgosi Monument) * Gaborone to Nicosia, Cyprus * Nicosia (Famagusta Gate) * Nicosia (Ledra Street) (Who's Ready To Shop 'Till They Drop?) * Nicosia (Levntis Gallery) (View It or Paint It) * Nicosia (Nicosia Aqueduct) In this leg's Fast Forward, racers had to untie bags attached to ropes. The racer who found the bag with the clue envelope first would win the Fast Forward and the right to go directly to the Pit Stop. In the Roadblock, racers had to visit and collect a receipt from five shops highlighted on a provided map. Once the racers collected all the receipts and returned to the starting point, they could exchange the receipts for their next clue. In the Detour at Levntis Gallery, the choice was between View It and Paint It. In View It, racers had to find where in the painting the small bit of detail provided was. Once they located the correct area of the 17.5 meter painting, the museum tour guide would give them their next clue. In Paint It, racers had to assemble a puzzle of one of the paintings, which had been cut into several strips. Once the painting has been formed correctly, the museum tour guide would give them their next clue. Additional Task * At the Famagusta Gate, racers had to fit bricks missing from part of the wall into the correct slots. Once all the bricks had been put back into the wall correctly, the builder would give them their next clue. Leg 8 (Cyprus > Saudi Arabia) * Nicosia (Nicosia Aqueduct) * Nicosia to Riyadh, Saudi Arabia * Riyadh (Deera Square) (Who Wants To Get Their Blood Boiling?) * Riyadh (Burj Rafal) (Numbers or Letters) * Riyadh (Masmak Fort) This leg's Fast Forward was not aired, so there are no records of what the task was. In the Roadblock, racers had to correctly name all the co-ordinates of the red squares. Once all the correct co-ordinates had been given, they would receive their next clue. In the Detour at Burj Rafal, the choice was between Numbers and Letters. In Numbers, racers had to solve a series of sums, but were not allowed to get any wrong. Once the racers got all the sums correct, they would receive their next clue. In Letters, racers were shown numbers in numerical form and had to write them in letter form i.e. 33 would be Thirty Three. Once the racers completed all of them, they would receive their next clue. Leg 9 (Saudi Arabia > Thailand) * Riyadh (Masmak Fort) * Riyadh to Chiang Mai, Thailand * Chiang Mai (Wat Chiang Man) (April Festivals or November Celebrations) * Chiang Mai (Flight of the Gibbon) * Chiang Mai (Nam Tok Huai Kaeo) * Chiang Mai (Wat Phra That Dei Suthep) In the final Fast Forward available, racers had to follow clues to find the room with the Fast Forward award. The first racer to find the Fast Forward would win the Fast Forward and the right to go directly to the Pit Stop. In the Detour, the choice was between April Festivals and November Celebrations. In April Festivals, racers had to do a task related to Songkran. The racers had to collect buckets of water, so it filled up a pipe containing their next clue. Once the pipe was full, racers could collect their next clue from the top of it. In November Celebrations, racers had to do a task related to Loi Krathong. The racers had to check throw baskets and find one that had The Amazing Race logo on its side. Once the racers found a correct basket, they would receive their next clue. In the Roadblock at Nam Tok Huai Kaeo, racers had to transport five barrels up a large set of stairs before they could check-in at the Pit Stop at the top. Once the racers got five barrels to the top, they could check-in at the Pit Stop at the nearby Wat Phra That Dei Suthep. Additional Task * At Flight of the Gibbon, racers had to choose one of three zip lines to ride (low, medium, and high). The higher racers went, the easier the "Crack the Code" puzzle would be to receive their next clue. Leg 10 (Thailand) * Chiang Mai (Wat Phra That Dei Suthep) * Chiang Mai to Bangkok * Bangkok (Lumphini Park) (On The Path or On The Lake) * Bangkok (BTS Skytrain) (Who Can Work Out The System?) * Bangkok (Wat Benchamabophit) In the Detour, the choice was between On The Path and On The Lake. In On The Path, racers had to jog a total of 2.5 kilometres whilst holding a counter. For every 0.2 kilometres, racers had to press their counter. Once the racers finished the jog with the correct counter presses, a local jogger would give them their next clue. In On The Lake, racers had to hop into a swan boat and pedal out to a floating platform where they would complete a puzzle. Once racers reached and solved the puzzle, they would receive their next clue. In the Roadblock at the BTS Skytrain, racers had to use a map of the BTS Skytrain line provided to work out what stations or locations were being described to them. Once the racers worked out all the answers, the BTS Skytrain controller would give them their next clue. Leg 11 (Thailand > Philippines) * Bangkok (Wat Benchamabophit) * Bangkok to Cagayan de Oro City, Philippines * Cagayan de Oro City (Makahambus Caves and Adventure Park) (Who Can Spot The Rose Among Thorns?) * Cagayan de Oro City (Casa del Chino Ygua) (Stay Home or Leave Home) * Cagayan de Oro City (Misamis Oriental) * Cagayan de Oro City (General MacArthur Memorial Marker) In the Roadblock, racers had to compare two pictures of the same flowers/trees and identify the differences between them. Once the racers completed all the sets, the Adventure Park employee would give them their next clue. In the leg's Detour, the choice was between Stay Home and Leave Home. In Stay Home, racers had to find a sign and add up the number of times three different letters appeared on the sign. For every correct answer, racers received a key to unlock one of many doors to rooms in the house. Once racers unlocked the room with their next clue, they could continue racing. In Leave Home, racers had to separate duck and quail eggs into separate baskets. Once all the eggs were in the right baskets, the mobile food vendor would give them their next clue. Leg 12 (Philippines > United States) * Cagayan de Oro City (General MacArthur Memorial Marker) * Cagayan de Oro City to Los Angeles, California, United States * Los Angeles (Theme Building) * Los Angeles (Judge Harry Pregerson Interchange) (Country Crosswords or People Problems) * Los Angeles (Dolby Theatre) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles Times Headquarters) (Who's Ready To Relive The Past?) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles Wax Museum) In the final Detour at Judge Harry Pregerson Interchange, the choice was between Country Crosswords and People Problems. In Country Crosswords, racers were given a crossword puzzle without any clues. Instead, racers had to fit the name of all the countries they visited into the puzzle. Once racers completed the crossword puzzle correctly, the police officer would give them their next clue. In People Problems, racers had to match the pictures of the other racers from this season of the race with one of the provided statements. Once the racers matched all the statements with the correct racers, the police officer would give them their next clue. In the race's final Roadblock, racers had to go through 35 newspaper headlines and determine which ones were true and which ones were false. Once racers worked out all the true and false headlines, the newspaper editor would give them their final clue. Additional Tasks * At the Theme Building, racers had the choice to climb 15-feet above the ground on one of the Theme Building's arches and get an advantage for the Final Roadblock or they could continue racing. * At the Dolby Theatre, racers had to arrange 19 different picture frames in the correct order of when they encountered the items in the pictures on the race.